Quirks
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: I would like to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. As you may not know about this tradition, I would like to inform you that the Head Girl is required to create a journal or recount, of sorts, about the quirks that come with the position of Head Girl and the best thing about the position. Lily and James One-shot possibly?
1. Lily's Head Girl recount (with lists!)

**Disclaimer: I own it all...I wish! If I was J.K. Rowling, James and Lily wouldn't have died! :(  
Anyway, ****I own nothing you recognise.** **  
A/N: This fanfic occurs at the same time and has the same focus of my fanfiction 'Blind', but you don't have to read it in order to understand this one. Please read, review and take a look at my other fanfics.  
Enjoy xxx**

 _Miss Evans, I would like to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. As you may not know about this tradition, I would like to inform you that the Head Girl is required to create a journal or recount, of sorts, about the quirks that come with the position of Head Girl and the best thing about the position.  
Yours faithfully,  
Minerva McGonagall._

Hi. My name is ( _deep breath):_ Lily Margareta Eileena Evans.  
As it says above, Professor McGonagall has asked me to write about what the best thing about being Head Girl is, in exchange for the 'quirks' (?) that come with being Head Girl.  
Great. (I bet He-who-I-will-not-talk-about-yet doesn't have to write a DIARY!)

Yeah, being Head Girl has its 'quirks', but I still don't really know what I'm going to write.  
So, there is the Prefect Bathroom, which is practically a spa; the ability to break curfew and the power to give Slytherins detention. SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN SNIVELLUS!

Then there are the negatives:  
*Prefect rounds. (with HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-FANCIED!)  
*Insults from Slytherins (after giving them said detentions).  
*Expectations: I'm supposed to be 100% perfect, all of the time. (Not far off, but a girl got to have SOME fun.)  
*And last of all... the biggest monster of all: He-who-must-not-be-fancied.  
Or to sane humans, James Potter.

I do not fancy James Potter, by the way.  
At all.

He is arrogant, egotistical, frustrating, hot, annoying, hot, conceited, hot, wealthy and yep, you guessed it, hot.  
I know, his resume practically writes itself.  
Honestly, I'm surprised that his broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head of his on it, and it surprises me that he can get out of bed in the morning, his lack of brain cells should make this physically impossible! His broom is faster than the neurons in his brain, and I might as well try to cooperate with a brick wall.

Oh, did I not mention?  
Boy-with-the-intellect-of-the-Giant-Squid is Head Boy.  
I have to work with him.  
Not only that, McGonagall said we have to 'get on'. Has spending that much time in the proximity of the Marauders sent her stark raving bonkers? (It wouldn't surprise me, actually, as close proximity to Mr-Not-so-hot-Hotshot has sent me stark raving bonkers.) Idiot-Potter and I have NOT, will NOT and can NOT work together.  
Unless they want Hogwarts to descend into chaos and become consumed in flames. Then we probably could do a good job.

You're probably wondering what's wrong with HE-WHO-SHALL-FOREVER-BE-HYPHENATED.  
 _"If he's hot, then he can't be that bad, can he Lily?"_ You cry innocently, your mind not yet ruined by He-who-has-an-overlarge-head.

I quite like lists, (can you tell?) so I will write you a list of the reasons why **I** don't like He-who-Lily-does-not-like:  
 ***Arrogance** -No one cares if you scored a goal at Quidditch practice. NO ONE CARES!

* **Fan club-** He literally has a fan club! I have girls come up to me and be all like _"What is it like breathing the same air as James Potter? Is it amazing being in his presence? Will he marry me, despite the fact that I'm 11?"_

 ***Inability to** **LISTEN**!- I ask him a question, he ignores me. It's like trying to get Sirius to settle down. It's just not happening!

 ***Bad habits.-** He ruffles his hair. Constantly. I have to tell Sirius to get him a comb for Christmas, as he doesn't deserve a present from me. At all.

 ***Lack of a hairbrush.-** His hair looks like a dead hedgehog. Literally, his hair looks like a Kneazle ate conditioner, then died. _I wonder what it would feel like if I ran my hand through it..._  
NO! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. WARNING! LILY, DO NOT BE CONTAMINATED BY POTTER GERMS!

 ***Habit of hexing random people**.-He has an alarm system in his head, I swear. It's like:  
 _Slytherin! Must fire hex. Must fire hex. Ooooh, look it's Snivellus. Must jinx twice. Must jinx twice._

I am completely over the Snape thing.  
Yep.  
Over it.  
Couldn't be more over it if I tried.  
I'm practically looking down at it...and waving...and laughing...and...and...  
Yeah, I'm not _quite_ over it yet.  
But it's not going to stop me living my life as the slightly insane person that I am.

I kind of enjoy watching He-who-has-hair-like-a-porcupine jinx Snivellus now actually, because he deserves it.  
You' re probably gasping now, like _"Why Lily? What could he have done that warrants being attacked by Mr-I-have-hair-like-a-clothes-brush himself?"_

In 5th year, (wow, long time ago now) that BACKSTABBING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING called me something after I stood up to Mr-I-just-ran-for-ten-minutes-but-am-not-out-of-breath. (I am not exactly sporty, but Porcupine Potter is.)

 _"What did he call you Lily?"_ You ask, completely enthralled in my thrilling adventure.  
That SNAKE called me a m-  
I can't say it.  
Ok, I'll spell it out.  
Which is ridiculous because I'm writing in a book, and not reading this aloud at all.  
I hope.  
Alice is giving me a strange look... Hang on...  
IT'S OK! NO NEED FOR EMERGENCY PROCEDURES! I WASN'T READING ALOUD.  
I just had ink all over my forehead.

Anyway, he called me: (I'm flinching as I write this. _Get a grip Lily!)  
M  
U  
D  
_ _B  
L  
O  
O  
D  
(shudders)  
_

He-who-loves-his-broom-more-than-his-mother stuck up for me, which has sweet. I suppose.  
I yelled at him too, though. _Ducks imaginary rotten fruit and vegetables currently being lobbed at my head._  
I was mad, ok.  
Don't start throwing imaginary rotten fruit and vegetables at me!  
I ramble and rant when I'm mad, and he knows that.  
He had just cursed my ex-best friend ( _shudders)_ and said "best friend" had just insulted me. There was no way I was going to go out with him. I mean, come on! Who would?  
You, probably.

He is kind of hot.  
If I hadn't already said.  
He has deflated his head a bit too.  
He is also loyal.  
Kind.  
Sweet.  
Kind of hot.

I, Lily Evans, have broken the most sacred rule in my hypothetical rule book for life.  
*Do not fancy He-who-not-be-fancied.

That's right.  
There is a slight possibility that I like James Potter.

So like I said before, being Head Girl has its quirks.  
But the best thing about being Head Girl?

It's the Head Boy.

 **I am not sure whether to keep this as a one-shot, or write another entry in James' perspective. ?  
Please hit that 'review' button and let me know!  
Thanks a million,  
She-who-loves-writing-fanfiction xx**


	2. Record of James' Awesomeness!

**Disclaimer: Yeah..so I own nothing that you have seen before. I do own how I portray the characters, and I am using how I think the characters would act and feel.  
A/N: This is in James' perspective. Not sure if he would be this arrogant, but it's definitely more fun to write him this way!  
R&R please xxx**

 _Mr Potter, I would like to congratulate you on becoming Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. As I'm sure you know, the tradition at this school is that the Head Students are required to create individual journals or recounts, of sorts, about the quirks that come with the position of Head Student and the best things about the position. I expect this to be completed at the end of the year, and I will making sure that_ ** _you_** _have completed it._ _I expect you to be more mature this year as Head Boy is a prodigious role and if you take advantage of this role I will not be lenient._  
 _Also, Mr Potter, good luck with Miss Evans._

 _Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall._

I am James Potter, and I am Head Boy this year, but of course you already know that.  
(And if you don't, what rock have you been under your whole life?)  
So... 'quirks'? I asked Moony, and he said this is what it meant:  
 **QUIRK=** A peculiar of different aspect of something.  
Ok, so as Head Boy I get to use a cool bathroom, go out flying whenever I want, and I am in close proximity to my future wife at all times.  
Ahhh Lily of the Valley, you are in denial!  
Soon you will realise what an idiot _(a beautiful idiot, but an idiot no less)_ you are being and will go out with me.

Why wouldn't she want to? What have I not got?  
I have:  


 ***Messy hair** \- My fan club created a shrine to me in the girls' bathroom and there was a message in lipstick about my hair (until Lily wiped it off with one of my shirts.) Lily asked Sirius to buy me a comb, as my hair looked like "a Kneazle that accidentally ate conditioner then died" on my head. Then I, very intelligently I might add, said "So you think about my hair then Lilykins?"  
Needless to say, my beautiful locks were green for the rest of the day. ( _Hey, I'm a poet and I definitely knew it!)_

* **Intelligence** \- She is the only person who can beat me in class. Well...Sirius can sometimes...and Remus...but she is the only one who can beat me and look AMAZING while doing it. Sirius gets all cocky, and Remus just kind of blushes and then makes a really sarcastic comment under his breath.

* **And finally...Popularity _-_ ** I am in the most popular group in school: the Marauders. We are pretty awesome...we prank everyone but the girls and hex Slytherins. Why wouldn't you like us?

Now I have nothing else to say, and I cannot just write about my feelings. That would make this like a...a...a...diary! A DIARY! This cannot happen! I am a symbol of Gryffindor, an epitome of masculinity and generally awesome. I WILL NOT WRITE MY FEELINGS DOWN IN A DIARY!

Anymore.  
I'm just going to start over.

Here is my newly named: **Record of James' Awesomeness.**

9:30pm, Monday. Inside Gryffindor common room with Marauders.  
Writing in diary...I mean: **Record of James' Awesomeness.  
** Pretending to do homework due tomorrow, but actually writing in here. Because my friends are awesome.  
They wouldn't tease me. At all.

Today I did awesome stuff:  
*Hexed Snivellus without Lily seeing.  
*Made McGonagall smile! (SHE CAN DO IT!)  
*Made Lily laugh.  
*Dodged hex after I commented on her laugh.  
*Pranked some first years.  
*Generally was quite awesome.  
*Didn't 'take advantage of my role as Head Boy'.  
*Gave Malfoy a detention for insulting Lily.  
*Punched Malfoy again after he continued to insult Lily.  
*Avoided detention from McGonagall by blaming Sirius.  
*Dodging punch from Sirius.  
*Scored goal at Quidditch practice.  
Honestly...my awesomeness goes on and on.

I am also very- _**humble?  
**_ **Reminder to self: DO NOT LEAVE BOOK ON SOFA WHERE MOONY CAN SEE IT WHEN GOING TO THE BATHROOM.  
**

 **Second reminder to self: DO NOT TELL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THAT I SCORED A GOAL AT QUIDDITCH PRACTICE AND THAT HER EYES LOOK LIKE FRESHLY PICKLED TOADS.  
**

Honestly...don't. She called my He-who-loves-his-broom-more-than-his-mother and screamed that no one cares about my amazing goal. Which isn't true.  
Everyone who is on the Quidditch team cares. I care. She, however, obviously doesn't.  
I also am not _"He-who-loves-his-broom-more-than-his-mother"._ I love my mother lots, just more because she was the one who BOUGHT me the broom.  
So there, Miss-I-have-eyes-that-James-could-drown-in.  
In your face Miss-I-like-to-drive-James-up-the-wall.  
Ha, Miss-I-look-more-hot-when-I-am-angry!

I am not insanely in love with her at all.  
Nope.  
All that future wife stuff is all just a joke, and I don't like her.  
The girl's mean!

Reasons why I don't like Lily Evans:

* **Doesn't break rules: a teacher's pet.** \- She does look cool when she does (RARELY) breaks the rules; her eyes glint with mischief, and she grins in this challenging way, like she's daring you to question her or say that she's wrong. I have seen this a few times already actually, when she black-mailed me into getting her Butterbeer from Hogsmeade. She blows her hair out of her face, and beams, and winks a lot. It's kind of hot, actually...

* **Dates idiots: has zero taste in guys.** \- Ok, so I am not going to lie to you..(book?) but I don't like her dating anyone. It makes me mad, and my fists clench, and I want to punch the guy she's with.  
I may have feelings for her, possibly...

* **Oblivious** \- She has no idea that she's driving me nuts. Honestly, it's kind of cruel! She kisses Remus on the cheek, and hugs Sirius, and just nods at me. JUST NODS! I would nod at the Minister for Magic, or my great-uncle. NOT A GUY YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR SEVEN YEARS!

I do not like Lily Evans. Nope.

9:00pm. By the Black Lake. With She-who-makes-me-feel-happy. Writing in my **Record of James' Awesomeness.**

I was right.  
I do not like Lily Evans.  
I love her.

And do you want to know how I know?  
She's an amazing kisser.

Especially when she runs up to you after dinner and kisses you.  
Without warning.  
Especially when you kiss her back and she says that she might like you, 'just a little bit'.  
Without warning.  
Especially when you tell her you like her more than 'a little bit' and she cries in happiness.  
Without warning.

So Professor McGonagall, the best bit of being Head Boy...

Is most definitely the Head Girl.

 **I just want to thank the people who reviewed last time. I have just started writing fanfiction, and good reviews as well as constructive criticism will really help. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks bunches,  
She-who-loves-fanfiction xxx**


End file.
